Know your limits
by Weskette
Summary: Jill wakes up to an unpleasant surprise. But she definately gets out of it. Y'know... For a few minutes.
1. Chapter 1

**Know your limits**

Chris sat down, looking across the room. Seated in a heavy chair was a woman. She was handcuffed to said chair and unconcious. She had short brown hair and wore a tight red shirt with a black skirt. He had no idea who she was.

He was worried because of the large cut on her leg. He had thought she might be infected. That's why he had handcuffed her to the chair (after bandaging her leg of course).

He approached her. Using the end of his shotgun, he turned her head so he could see her face better. She had soft features and a almost unnoticable tan. All in all, he thought she was pretty.

He stepped back as she groaned. She slowly woke, shaking her head gently. She didn't notice the handcuffs until she tried to rub her eyes. When her hand couldn't reach her face, her eyes flew open in anger.

She saw Chris. "Who the hell are you?"

He was surprised at her reaction. She glared at him until he answered. "Chris. You?"

"Why am I handcuffed?" she demanded, eyes coldly faced towards him. She completely ignored his question.

"You're injured. I'm not taking a chance that you'll turn into one of those things," he replied.

"Take them off me. Now." The woman's eyes blazed with anger.

"No."

She scowled. "I got this cut before all this shit happened."

"I'm not taking a chance. Now, what's your name?" he asked again.

"Jill. I'm not telling you anything more than that," she growled.

"Fine, Jill. We're both staying here for the next few hours to make sure you don't turn into a zombie. You'll have to live with it. We can leave once I'm sure you won't," he explained.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," she spat.

"For now, you aren't going anywhere without me, that's for sure," he smirked. "I'm gonna go see if I can find anything. I''ll be back with in fifteen minutes." He nodded to her before leaving.

She huffed angrily before looking down at her handcuffs. 

* * *

><p>When Chris re-entered the room, he found Jill struggling with her handcuffed hand. She seemed to be attempting to slip her hand out of it, which would've worked if it wasn't so tight. She didn't notice him as he walked near.<p>

"That's not going to work, you know," he smirked, standing over her.

She smiled up at him. "You sure?" She slid her wrist out, the side of the cuffs on her wrist suddenly undone. She stood, pressing her lips to his. He was overwhelmed by the sensation, reacting quickly. He had no idea why he didn't push her away. She was an expert at kissing though, he had to admit.

Not pushing her away proved to be a mistake. He felt the metal of the handcuffs close around his wrist, still carrying some of her warmth. She pressed close to him and hissed into his ear. "Know your limits."

His eyes widened as reality sunk in. She was gone before he could move.

* * *

><p>Jill felt this a victory, even though her leg had pain shooting through it. She rested herself against the corner, glancing around to see if any zombies were around it. She cringed as she put too much weight on her injured leg.<p>

There was suddenly a presence behind her. "Maybe..." Chris whispered. "You should know _your_ limits..."

She shivered as the cold metal of handcuffs closed around her wrist, making it immpossible to leave where the other end of the cuffs was attached. _His_ wrist.


	2. Chapter 2

**Know your limits**

"I hate you," Jill stated without hesitation.

"Aw. And I thought we could be friends." Chris smirked. "Look, until you handcuffed me to that chair, I would've just let you go."

She glared at him. It was awkward to be handcuffed to someone else. She was unable to face him without standing unbearable close(though they had been closer when she had kissed him). So, instead, she held her wrist as far away from herself as possible as she spoke to him. "... Where are we going?"

"Out of the city," he answered. "Those thing are everywhere, and we have to do our best to avoid them. Do you have a weapon?"

"A handgun. But I'm nearly out of ammo," she replied, still glowering, not putting any effort into being civil.

"I know where we can get some. We can pass by on our way out of here," he said, not paying attention to her anger.

She was silent for a moment. And then she asked harshly, "You aren't going to make us both wait so you're sure I won't turn into a zombie?"

He shrugged. "Probably should."

She used her cuffed hand to grab his, and, before he could pull away, she bit his wrist. She only aapplied enough pressure to draw a bit of blood before letting go. "There. Now we don't have to wait. If I turn into one, so will you."

"Shit..." Chris mumbled, closing his opposite hand over the cresant shaped cuts. Only a tiny bit of blood welled up from each, almost instantly coagulating. Already there was an almost hickey-like bruise forming and it was sore.

She smirked. "Let's go. Which way first?"

* * *

><p>Chris felt a tug on his wrist as she jerk the cuffs to get his attention. "Are these really necesary?"<p>

"For now."

She sighed. Her anger had calmed a bit, though she still didn't appreciate the handcuffs. "Why? No, actually. Not why. For what reason? Because asking why could lead into a philosophical debate."

"It's just until I can trust you," he replied. "I mean, you've got a gun. You've bitten me, so why wouldn't you shoot me?"

"Because I'm not shooting you now. And besides,_ you_ handcuffed _me_ first. While I was unconcious, mind you," she smirked. "Besides. I also kissed you. But that doesn't mean I'll do anything else like that. Does it?"

Damn, she knew how to play with him. She was the cat, and he the mouse. Even though he was the one who held the handcuff keys, she was most definately in control.

"I _could_ just shoot you now, you know," she informed him. "Pow." She used her hand to mimick shooting him. "Just like that."

"But then you'd be attached top a dead body by the cuffs," he replied, thinking he had won.

"No," she spoke smugly. "You've heard of Dick Valentine, right?"

"You mean the famous crook? Of course."

"He's my dad. And I know a few tricks of the trade. Lockpicking, for instance," she bragged. "And these locks are a piece of cake."

"You're seriously his daughter?" he asked, eyes widening as he stopped walking.

She nodded and jerked him foreward roughly. _Maybe these things are useful,_ she thought to herself.

"Then I'm surprised you haven't shot me."

She stopped, her anger returning. She whirled around to face him best she could. "Listen. I'm not someone who takes a life without thinking about it. I work in law enforcement, okay? So shut the _hell_ up."

His jaw dropped a bit. "Sorry..." he mumbled. "I didn't.."

"Think? I realize that. Just keep your mouth shut when you don't know what you're saying," she snarled. After a few minutes, she sighed and rubbed her forehead with a free hand. "I'm sorry... I'm used to being judged by who my father is. I snap pretty easily."

"It's fine. I understand. People used to think I was okay with taking a life just because I was in the Air Force. Killing is killing, no matter how much you've done it," he spoke understandingly.

"Yeah. That's why I hate killing those zombies. They still look like people."

He nodded gently.

She turned around and they continued on in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Know your limits**

The handcuffs really annoyed Jill to no end. They rubbed her wrist raw and restrained her movement. And it was not a plus to have Chris on the end, even though she did believe him to be quite handsome.

They still had not arrived at the location of the bullets that Chris had mentioned. She was growing increasingly tired with each step. It had been hours since she had snapped at him, and had forgiven him for thinking her a killer or a crook. Much worse had been thought of her before.

They had talked a bit more since then, though she still wasn't completely settled into her new situation. It wasn't like it was awkward to her. She didn't do awkward. Tense, maybe, but never awkward. But because her dominent hand was shackled, it was harder to use her gun. And with what little ammo she had left, she needed to be dead on in accuracy.

She yawned, covering her mouth with her free hand.

"You tired?" Chris asked. She nodded. "Then let's find a place to rest. Shouldn't be too hard." Within minutes, Chris was able to find a room free of the undead. He let her enter first, and followed closely behind. The room was sparsely furnished. There was a heavy table in the center, and a few papers on the floor. It wasn't a very appealing room, but it was better than the zombie infested areas they had encountered.

"No chance you'll take these things off?" She shook her wrist so the handcuffs clinked.

"Nope."

"Why am I your hostage?"

"You can come up with your own reasons for that."

She sighed and sat down, her wrist extended so it accomadated Chris' standing position. "Sit," she ordered, using her free hand to point at a spot an arm's length away. He sat. With some difficulty, Jill managed to lie down, her arm streched out so she was as far away from Chris as possible. It barely took her anytime to fall asleep.

Chris glanced down at her. 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned,' he thought to himself, remembering her anger at being handcuffed. He had two reasons for keeping her 'hostage' as she had called it. One was completely innocent, the other was... less innocent.

The first was simple. For company. He didn't want to go through all this shit without someone nearby. IT was easier, even though he foundhimself worrying about her.

The second, less innocent one was, well... Kind of difficult to explain. It was because she was her. She had this way about her that screamed confidence. She was elegant, and well... Hot. She was the embodiment of femininity and strength, a perfect balance of the two.

* * *

><p>When Jill woke, Chris was asleep. She sat up slowly, careful not to pull on the handcuffs and wake him. She looked over at him. He somehow managed to appear peaceful even though they were surrounded by chaos. His head was tilted foreward and his eyes were closed. She found her self smiling at his sleeping form.<p>

She glanced down at the cuffs connecting her to him. They were childs play to pick, she knew. She had done it once before. She fumbled for her lockpick that was concealed in the hem of her skirt. But then she stopped.

'Maybe... Maybe I'll stay a bit longer,' she thought, looking over at the sleeping man she had unwillingly met.

She didn't think anything would happen though.

Of course, technically, something _had_ happened. But she had only kissed him to distract him long enough to put the cuffs on him. So it didn't really count.

She sighed and damned herself for thinking about relationships during a city-wide apocolypse. Freaking hormones.


	4. Chapter 4

**Know your limits**

Jill rolled her shoulders. "How far until we reach this mythical place that has ammo?" She asked, loading her last clip into her pistol.

"Actually..." He opened a door to a large building for her(chivalry was not dead, Jill had learned), and she stepped through. "We're there."

"Oh... The RPD building?" she asked. "I was just hired here. Well, before this apocolypse shit."

"Really? What section?" he asked, surprised.

"The Special Tactics and Rescue Squad. I was gonna be the new B&E expert," she replied simply.

Chris was taken slightly aback. "Really? I worked in STARS."

"You did?" She gave him a surprised look. "What were you?"

"Marksman." He thought for a moment. "Wait... I had heard that there was going to be a new person on the team. And what's more, I was going to be partnered with whoever it was..."

She gave him another surprised look. "We were gonna be partners?" She laughed lightly. "With how this whole thing has been working out, I don't think Wesker knew what he was getting himself into."

Chris chuckled. "I don't think so. When were you supposed to start?"

"In a day." She followed as he directed her down a hallway in the building. "How long have you worked in it?"

"A little over a year. I kinda got kicked out of the Airforce," he admitted, showing her through yet another door.

"Why?" She stepped through, pulling him by his wrist.

"I disobeyed orders. They were going to leave one of my men alone in the enemy's territory. I went back and got him. They didn't like that." He sighed and clenched his fists at a memory. She gently placed a (free) hand on his arm as a small sign to comfort him and capture his attention.

"C'mon, Chris. Let's go."

He nodded.

* * *

><p>A half an hour later, Jill had refilled her supply of ammo, and attained a medic's bag to carry some clips in. She had the bag slung over her shoulder, in reach of her free hand. Chris had grabbed a few more rounds for his shotgun as well.<p>

"You ready?"

"Yeah," Jill replied. "We should get out of the city. Which way should we head?"

"They've got all of the roads blocked off to contain the virus. We'll need to find an underground route. Unfortunately, that means we might have to go through the sewer," he spoke.

"Ew... I might have a better idea," she mentioned. "I knew a guy on the edge of the city who was a bit of a conspiracy theorist."

"... And?"

"He was paranoid as all hell. He had a tunnel built in his basement that led out of the city. And it just so happens, we can get there pretty easily from here." She smiled. "We can cut through the back of the RPD building. If we can make it about three blocks, we'll be at his house."

"Sounds good. I'd say lead the way but..." He raised the wrist that was cuffed to hers gently. "I think we'll have to walk together."

"Yeah," she dragged out the word. She jerked him foreward by the wrist. "Let's go."

He obediantly continued on with her.

Although one could not walk infront of the other, Jill led Chris where they needed to go as if he were a lost puppy. He followed, not minding it. She made sure not to hurt him whenever pulling on the cuffs, and he did as well when he needed to tug on them. They talked quietly as the walked, careful to avoid as many infected as possible. All in all, they got along, working together.

"Did you hear that?" Jill asked, glancing behind them.

"No. What?"

"Shhh..." Both froze, listening in the distance. Very faintly, they heard a dog bark. "Hear it that time?"

"Yeah. And for some reason, I don't trust that dog to be uninfected. Let's get to this house, and quick."


	5. Chapter 5

**My reaction to uploading the wrong chapter first was "Shit, fuck, shit." So here's the actual one.**

**Know your limits**

"Chris! You... You have to get up!" Jill begged. Blood dripped down her wrist, coating the inside of the handcuffs. Her opposite hand held her gun, aimed at the creatures trying to get up the ladder. At the ladder's base, dogs barked viciously, unable to get to the small attic hallway. "Chris! Please!" He didn't move at all, unconcious on the ground, making it impossible for Jill to retreat to the room down the hall that would give both of them safety. "Chris! C'mon! Wake up!" A head popped up from the ladder, only to be shot down again. Another took it's place as Jill struggled to reload her weapon. "Oh god... Please, Chris!" Three were up the ladder now, one with ferocious claws and a crimson glow about it. "Oh god, oh god..."

"There it is," Jill stated, using her free hand to point at a medium sized tan house. "That's his house. It has a tunnel that leads out of the city. I have no freaking clue how he managed it."

Chris nodded. "Good. We can get out of this city and find somewhere safe."

"And handcuff free," she snorted.

"That too, that too," he chuckled.

They were both silent as they approached the door. There was a small spatter of blood across the front of it, but they ventured inside anyway. The house was plain, and seemed average to the current standard.

Jill led the way as best she could, bringing them down a hall. She reached for the handle of a plain white door at the end of it that seemed would lead to stairs. "It's through here-"

"Shh..." Chris cut her off. "Listen." He stopped her actions and they stood still. There was a light scratching sound coming from the other side, barely noticable. "Shit..." he muttered before pulling the brunette back, away from the door. "Get ready."

She nodded, unholstering her gun and holding it towards the door. At the count of three, Chris threw it open. Almost immiediatly, a savage dog leapt out at them. Both were startled at the sight. Flesh seemed to drip from it's body, blood oozing from each seperate wound.

"What the hell?" Jill muttered as she fired into the beast's face just as it leapt at her own. The bullet pierced through the dog's skull and it fell to the ground. "Dogs. Great."

"Come on," Chris spoke, pulling her gently by the arm. She followed only to jump at the sound of pounding on the front door of the house. Another moment and claws pierced through the wood. "Shit. We gotta-" He cut off, seeing the ladder behind the door that had held the infected dog.

"How are we going to get up the ladder?" Jill asked, adrenaline pumping through her veins at the creature breaking through the front door. She let out a small yelp as Chris spun her around and wrapped his arm around her torso. "What are you-"

"I've got ya. It's how we're getting up the ladder," he replied. She stilled, trying to make it easy for him to carry her up the ladder. She found herself pressed against his body, noticing how developed it was.

The sound of crunching wood told them the creature at the front door had gotten in. Jill swore, glad they had finally reached the top of the ladder.

The speed of the zombie was astounding; they had only just taken steps away from the top of the ladder, pushing away a few propane tanks, and it was half-way up the ladder. Jill swore again.

It was up the ladder now, claws swinging at them. It's rotting flesh seemed to glow red from blood.

A stray hit from it's claws collided with one of the propane tanks. "Shit!" Chris said as his eyes grew wide. Jill found herself pressed back away from the ladder. The propane tank exploded, the blast blowing both of them halfway down the hall.


	6. Chapter 6

**Know Your Limits**

Everything was dark and fuzzy. Chris' head hurt like hell and he wasn't sure where he was. He could tell he was sitting with his back leaning on a wall. He turned to look around the room, only for his view to be blocked.

"Chris! You're awake!" Jill spoke, kneeling infront of him. Her eyes were watering as though she was or had been holding back tears. "Thank god..."

"Jill?... What happened?" he asked putting a hand to his head. He found that both wrists were free, the one that had been handcuffed was now only bound with bandages.

"A propane tank exploded... You, you protected me from the blast," she replied. Very cautiously, she leaned forward and hugged him, slipping her arms around his torso. He was surprised by the action but didn't reject it.

When the two pulled away, he asked, "Are we still in the house?"

She looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Chris, I am an a hundred and twenty pound, five foot five woman. I'm lucky I got you as far as I did. We're in a room just down the hall from the ladder. Only a few feet from the tunnel."

He smiled, but it turned to a frown when he noticed her wrist. "You're hurt." The skin on her wrist was bloody and raw. It was obvious that the wound had been caused by the handcuffs. She closed a hand over it gently, hiding it from veiw.

"Oh... Yeah. It happened in the blast. I hadn't really noticed before," she shrugged, biting her lip. In truth, she had noticed it. It stung like hell. But she had used all of the medical tape on his wounds and, with none left for herself, had decided to ignore the pain.

"C'mere,' he said, using a finger to gesture her closer. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a bit of gauze and medical tape. "Here." He took her hand and gently wrapped her wrist, careful to refrain from putting extra pressure on the cut.

Once he was finished, she thanked him. "Thanks, Chris... We... Uh, we should get moving."

He nodded, reluctantly releasing her hand.

She led the way, back into the hallway. Her gun was held ready at her side and Chris followed suit. They headed away from the ladder they had come by, finding a long spiral staircase down into the dark.  
>Jill bit her lip and looked back at Chris. "You ready?"<p>

"Yeah. You?" She nodded and Chris took the lead, decending into the dark. Their eyes adjusted quickly, allowing them further sight into the darkness. "Hold up," he said, holding up a hand to initiate the stop.

"What is it?" The brunette asked.

"I think I have a flashlight," he said, reaching into his pocket. He produced a small object that he turned on, illuminating the dark. He held it under the chamber of his gun, lighting the way further down the steps.

"That's a lot better," Jill praised with a shaky smile. They continued, reaching the bottom of the stairs. They could see a door there, plain white with red letters etched on that read 'EGRESS'.

"There it is..."They both stepped to the side of the door and he cautiously flung it open. Glancing around the corner, he sighed. "All clear."

The two entered a long tunnel with no end in sight. "Great," Jill mumbled. "More dark."

Chris snorted, a smirk on his face. "Well, at least I've got a fl-"

"Stop," she interrupted.

"What? Why?"

"If you say that, it'll jinx us."

He sighed. "I think it'll be fine. But if you really don't want me to, I won't."

"Good. Don't. It's freaky enough down here with the light on." She glanced around. There were puddles on the ground, and bits of moss clinging to the rounded walls. It was more like a sewer than an escape route.

"Yeah, I agree."

They kept walking. The tunnel had to be at least three miles long, providing a great distance to escape the city. It was practically designed to scare people, their footsteps echoing up and down the thing. Jill would've talked to fill the silence if she could think of anything to say. She focused on listening to him breathing, the liveliest sound nearby. Chris, on the other hand, was listening to her. He was amused by her annoyed little sighs every once in a while, and how she clicked her tongue after a great distance in which nothing appeared.  
>His attention was immediately caught when she shrieked. It was a quick, high-pitched sound that had made him jump.<p>

"What?"

"A," she paused to take a deep breath, "A rat ran over my foot and scared the living hell outta me."

"You just did the same to me..." He sighed, holstering his gun. "Lets not do that again, Hm?"

She nodded, and then glanced up. "Turn off your flashlight."

"What?"

"Turn off the flashlight!" He did so, and saw why she had ordered him to. "See that?"

"Yeah..."  
>The proverbial light at the end of the tunnel was real, and about twenty feet away. Jill took off towards it, followed by Chris. She stopped once she reached a door outlined with a faint light and grabbed at the handle. "Ready?" she asked, looking at him. He nodded. She pulled the door open and fresh air washed over them both. She slowly stepped outside amongst the trees and undergrowth. It was still night, the full moon showering down its stolen light. There was no scent of rotting flesh and they couldn't even see the city's walls.<p>

Jill laughed out loud. "We made it! Chris, we made it!" She leapt at him, wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug. He spun her around, just as giddy with relief as she was. She laughed again as the came to a halt, still hugging. She grinned up at him before going in for a long, open-mouthed kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

**Know Your Limits**

When they finally pulled away, it was because of lack of air. Jill rested her head on his shoulder, a smile on her lips. "We made it out!" She whispered in an excited tone.

He hugged her tighter to himself. "What do we do now?" he asked softly.

"Not sure," she answered, pulling away a bit, resting her hands on his chest. "My apartment was in all that mess." She gestured back to the direction of the city.

"Well, mine wasn't. You can go there with me, if you'd like," he offered, hands resting on her hips.

A smile played at her lips. "Sounds fun."

* * *

><p>They made it to a road and walked until they were able to find a payphone. They called a taxi service and made it to Chris' apartment within two hours.<p>

He led her inside, collapsing on the couch as soon as he could. She yawned. "I don't know about you, but I'm tired." He nodded in agreement as she sat down next to him, cuddling into his side.

"It's almost five in the morning," he pointed out. "We should get some sleep. I don't have a guest room, so you can take my bed. I'll sleep on the couch."

She clicked her tongue in dissapproval. "I'll only take your bed if you're in it too." Her eyelids were drooping with exhaustion. "I'm not going to have you sleep on the couch when it's your place. I'm fine with sharing the bed, but I'm not okay with you being out here."

"Fine," he replied, stifling a yawn.

"Any chance you've got some extra clothes I could sleep in?" She asked. They were lucky neither had fallen asleep yet.

"Sure." He was slow to stand but disappeared down the hall within a moment. When he came back out, he carried a small bundle of clothes in his hand. He had changed while getting the clothes, now wearing a pair of black sweatpants and a gray t-shirt. "Here. It's just a t-shirt and some sweatpants, and they're most likely big on you."

"Thanks, that's fine. Point me to the bathroom?"

"Second door down on the right."

She took the clothes and headed down the hall. She peeked into his bedroom as she passed, only a small corner visible from the doorway. She could see a large dresser next to a closet door, as well as a few framed pictures on top. She kept moving and went into the bathroom, changing quickly. When she emerged, she was in his clothing; a long sleeved white t-shirt that went down passed her hands and her hips, as well as a pair of gray sweatpants that pooled at her feet. She was glad the shirt was long because the pants were low on her hips.

She found Chris nearly asleep on the couch. She jabbed his shoulder and spoke, "C'mon. I told you I wouldn't let you sleep out here." She pushed at him a bit, getting him to sit up.

"I'm going, I'm going..." He mumbled, being led down to his bedroom. He fell onto the bed, pulling Jill down next to himself. She nestled closer to him, pulling the blankets up.

"Goodnight," she whispered, kissing him on the cheek.

" 'Night," he replied, placing his lips on her forehead.

* * *

><p>Chris woke to someone knocking at the door as if his or her life depended on it. He slipped out of bed, pulling the blankets back up over Jill. "Where 're you going...?" she mumbled, barely opening her eyes to look at him.<p>

"Someone's at the door," he told her. She nodded and her eyes slipped closed again. He headed to the door, which was still being pounded at. While covering a yawn, he opened the door. Behind it stood a slightly heavy set man, a magnum holstered at his side. "Barry?" Chris spoke, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to see if you were alright," the older man said.

"Why?"

"The city is completely ruined. I've been checking on everyone. So far, only Forest is unaccounted for." Barry shrugged. "Someone said he might be a-"

"Chris?"  
>Both men looked back into the apartment where the voice had come from. Jill was leaning against the corner, looking out at them. Her hair was messy and she looked tired. "Jill?" Barry exclaimed, unbelieving.<p>

"Barry?"

"Jill, what are you doing here?"

"Chris and I met in the city and we managed to get out," she explained, approaching, an arm slipping partially behind Chris' back.

"You two know each other?" the marksman asked.

"Yeah. Barry is the one who suggested I join STARS," Jill explained.

He shook his head, confused. "Here, come in, and we can talk in the livingroom," Chris invited, gesturing Barry inside.

The three of them stepped in. Chris and Jill sat on the couch and Barry took the arm chair across from it.

"So, tell me this story? From what I can see, you two are a bit more than friends," Barry stated, indicating the way the two before him sat. Jill, still tired, had cuddled up to Chris who had his arm around her. She leaned completely on him, finding him more comfortable than the couch.

"Oh, yeah... I guess we kinda are," Chris stated, almost surprised. He hadn't questioned any of it. It felt normal for her to be curled into his side or sleeping besides him in bed.

She smiled. "We haven't had much time to discuss it. Or even think about it, really." Barry chuckled. "Well, you two look perfect for each other. I hope it works out. But what happened in the city?"  
>A good hour was taken for the two to tell the story. Barry listened carefully, all the way from the handcuffs to the propane tank exploding. He laughed at some parts and frowned at others. When Chris and Jill finally finished, Barry's eyebrows rose.<p>

"You two had one hell of a time in that city, huh?"

"You have no idea," Jill said. Good-naturedly, she added, "And when your handcuffed to a guy like Chris, who knows what'll happen."

"We wouldn't have gotten out if it weren't for you, Jill," Chris pointed out. "You did know about the tunnel."

Barry stood, interrupting them. "I'd better go. I have to check on a few more of the others. I'm glad to see your both okay," he stated. "See you later."

The other two spoke their goodbyes and listened for the door to shut. As soon as it did, she stretched up to give Chris a kiss. Pulling away, she spoke. "I've got an idea."

"What's that?"

"First, we get some food. Second, once we're done, we head to bed," she suggested.

"Isn't too early for sleep?" he wondered.

She smirked. "Who said anything about sleep?" She leaned in and whispered in his ear something that sent a pleasurable shiver down his spine. "Besides... I've still got those handcuffs."

* * *

><p><strong>AND... Fin. To those of you who have stuck with this until the end, I thank you.<strong>


End file.
